


I’m Your Carnal Flower, I’m Your Bloody Rose

by chainsmokingnun, Death_Herself



Series: Hell is Empty (All The Devils Are Here) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Androids, Basically a Gigantic Gratutious DemonFic, But like really subtle monster sex, Death help me, For All Who Love Demonology, Giants, Goblins Are Perverts, Guys this is super cool, Hybrids, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Monster sex, Peter Acts Like a Spider, Spidey!Peter, Transformation, X-force - Freeform, i dont know how to explain this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsmokingnun/pseuds/chainsmokingnun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: 10 years ago, humans and demons reached an agreement. Humans would not impede on the fight against evil, and demons would live among humans, undisturbed.But very human Peter Parker has broken that rule.Meeting rogue vampire Wade Wilson puts Peter on edge. But somehow the two come together to form a dynamic duo.But is either as he appears?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Death_Herself is amazing amen.
> 
> But this wouldn't exist if not for chainsmokingnun. ~we may or may not feed off each other's evil 0.o

The voice of God was lost on humans due to ignorance long ago. It is believed that this very ignorance is what tore down the veil to evil. Unleashing the chaos of the demons and otherwise assumed mythical creatures on this world.

Ten years of uncertainty and war looked like the end for both races. A mass majority of the demons wanted acceptance and a mass majority of the humans wanted safety.

A treaty was made.

Humans allow the demons to become domestic and protect them from being slaughtered at the hands of mankind. Demons protect humans from the very real threat of True Evil within their own kind. And so was born the population of Superheroes and Villains.

Magical and otherworldly properties made the demonic race perfect for heroism and evil. They mostly stuck to packs of their kin. In order to keep up their end of the bargain, demons forbid humans from joining in on the fight of the True Evil.

~

 

**Understanding the Demonic Race**

Peter Parker stared at his class schedule for his freshman year at the university while he stood in the science halls. He wondered if every human was required to take this class. It seemed demeaning. Do the demons have a “Understand the Human Race” class? He let out a sigh as he folded the schedule and walked down the empty hall.

The treaty had been signed when he was a child. He vaguely remembered it. In high school they made sure to drill understanding and acceptance into the heads of mankind’s future. Most people Peter’s age were accepting regardless of it being drilled in their heads.

One of his best friend’s is a goblin. Well, his former best friend. In the middle of their senior year, Harry had started going into convulsions and experienced dark hallucinations. Some of the other demon teenagers had to pull him off their friend Gwen, who was trying to maim and claim as his life partner.

It was traumatizing to say the least.

It was how the very human Peter Parker became mixed up in the world of demonic heroism.

He shook his head as he opened the heavy door to his first class. He didn’t need to dwell on these thoughts at school, even if his spandex suit lay at the bottom of his backpack.

His first day of uni was certainly setting a tone for the year ahead. The demon students felt a need to assert dominance as a horrible display of superiority. To be fair though, the humans tried to do the same.

But all remembered there was a reason they were allowed to go to school together. Their parents had fought hard to bring harmony to the races.

How long can that really last, though?

~

  
**Learn Your Terminology of Demonology: From Aquatic to Zoology and all the Undead in Between**

He picked this apartment building because it was close to school and close enough to work. That was the only upside.

It reeked of stale cigarette smoke and stagnant water. The floors and ceiling had questionable burns and stains. The walls have never been repaired in the history of this building standing. And there was no way in Hell the sprinklers worked.

The tenants were a whole other issue. It was a buffet of people from old, to whacked out on smack, to audibly sexually frustrated, to murderous. Humans and demons alike.

Sleep was hardly a thing here. Which was fine, he tried to stay out of the apartment during the night. Out on his dutiful patrols as an arachnid fiend known as Spider-Man.

He chose the name to be ironic. Part of the name is true and the other is lie. Too bad it was a wasted joke.

He had spent months studying the categories of demons, spirits, undead, cross-species, animal and godlike deities; as well as what kinds lived here in New York.

One that was barely mentioned at all was something called an arachnid fiend. The beast could disguise itself as a human to lure prey, and shapeshift into a hybrid of sorts.

The jaw could detach and grow chelicera that paralyzed the catch with the venom coursing through the fangs’ internal veins. Some grew coarse needle like hair and their eyes split into two separate orbs within their sockets.

Peter shudders when he thinks about it, at the pain and terrifying enhancement it can bring. Most of the demonic heroes went through immense amount of pain in their endless quest to stop True Evil.

As he pulled his red and blue skin tight suit on over his bare body he wondered what the other heroes were prepping for tonight. He would have to stop by the headquarters to figure that out. Inhaling sharply, he pulled his spider web inspired red mask and straightened out his body.

“You got this… They don’t know…” His reflection in the tall standing mirror didn’t seem too reassured. He shook his head to push away the regular bout of anxiety he got before heading out into the world of demons. Because, well, it was scary!

He shook out the jitters in all of his limbs while going over his mental checklist.

Web shooters, check.  
Mask? Right, just put that on. Check.  
Cell phone, check.  
Confidence, uhhhh.

He quickly moved through his bedroom and opened up his window. He had all the fake confidence he could muster. Honestly he just needed to leave before he talked himself out of it.

 

When he first started this web swinging thing, he thought he’d get hurt, that it’d make him quit trying to be something he wasn’t.

Discovering that it was far easier than he calculated was definitely a shock, but he didn’t question it. Not when he was risking his life nearly every night in the midst of demons, vampires, goblins, and all other undead.

~Speaking of undead~ He softly landed in front of the large metal doors to the headquarters of the largest group of heroes in New York.

Even though this particular group tended to work with him, they weren’t entirely fond of him. Something about “You’re a kid”, and “We can’t trust you”, which is fine. He doesn’t need approval from anyone.

Peter pressed the intercom button and waited.

“What do you want Spider-Man?” The gruff voice over the intercom was none other than pack leader.

“Uhhh. Hey, Iron Man… I was just checking in-“

His words were cut off by the doors clanking open and the forest green behemoth was standing before him. Peter didn’t have time to jump out of the hands wrapping around him. “H-Heyyy Hulk, how you doing man? Been awhile, huh?”

“Quiet.” He huffed out through the elongated tusks protruding from the space above his molars. The hair covering his head also grew from his neck and back. Like a beautiful black mane on a majestic lion. Except Bruce Banner was a giant who came from a line of woodland breeding.

Peter couldn’t remember exactly what he had called the creatures the giants procreated with. There were far too many other names he was trying to retain.

The ride up the elevator would have been more pleasant if Peter wasn’t still held in the tight grasp of the green giant. He wasn’t released until they were in the common room of the top floor.

Out stepped Tony Stark minus his Iron Man gear.

The shorter older man was actually not a man at all, his eyes were piercing gold and his body had long lines running parallel with veins down it. He had called himself an Android, but Peter didn’t buy that as a “demonic force”. It seemed more like a deal with the devil gone very wrong.

“Your favorite goblin was released from the psychiatric hospital last night.” Tony spoke in his usual low growl.

Peter’s face beneath the mask was riddled with fear and concern, “What??”

“It is quite surprising. And…” The screen behind him turned on, showing the current news stories. There were several cases of mauling. All women around his age, who claimed a frail green monster had tried to drag them off into the woods.

Peter ran one hand up over his eye and forehead. “Why was he released then?”

“Money makes the world go round.” The screen flashed to a statement made by the hospital. They had issued a group of lycan state workers to find the recent released goblin.

“I’ll bring him back in.”

~

  
**Lycanthropy, the Tide, and All Things Controlled by the Moon**

Like the rise and fall of the tide, lycans rise and fall from human to wolf depending on the lunar cycles. Territorial and family oriented.

Peter quickly met up with the pack of lycans in the field where the goblin was last sighted. The outskirts of town were the perfect hunting grounds for the demonic race. Making it dangerous for humans to wander out here. Of course they did though.

He had to keep them from hurting his friend in their hunt for him. He knew the alpha wolves wouldn’t be as gentle as he liked. He didn’t want to jump to the conclusion of Harry being murdered, but his friend was a feral goblin looking for a nonconsensual mate. All things that piss off wolves.

The leader of the pack was a short,and very hairy in human form, man named Logan.

“I’m not giving this over to some string bean spider twat.” He snarled out. The other men of his pack all nodded.

“Okay, but…He’s a friend.”

“Yeah? Congratulations. You’re friends with a perverted freak trying to capture himself a princess.”

“Yes, I know he’s a freak. But come on. He’s not well and won’t respond well to being hunted.”

“Look, buddy. You’re lucky they didn’t put the vampires to this job. Your little friend would be dead already.” Logan folded his arms and just glared up at the masked hero in front of him.

“Yeah, I would have killed him already.” Chirped a dark, deep voice behind Peter, making him jump out of his spot and whip around.

The being was tall, adorned in red and black skin tight leather. He was more weapon than creature. His clawed gloves were the only indication to what he could possibly be.

_~Vampire~_

“Well, I’m off this hunt now. Have fun Wade, you asshole.” Logan waved off the other creature and led his pack off the open field.

Peter stepped up closer to Wade. “Why did you do that? Where… Where’s your pack?”

“Yeah, I don’t have a pack.” Wade tilted his head to size up the smaller body before him.

“I have to find my friend. I don’t want him or anyone else hurt in the process. Are you-“

Wade held up a burlap bag that was wiggling like a fish out of water. “I caught your perv about an hour ago.”

~

 

**Deals with a Devil and When Not to Make Them**

The incident with Harry had happened nearly six months ago, and it became so common to run into the rogue vampire that Peter was certain the creature was stalking him. There were times he would feel eyes on him, but could never actually see anyone.

The whole relationship shifted when Wade showed up at his apartment door without the leather suit and mask. Peter knew it was him the moment he opened the door. The thought buried within his brain by the man standing before him. He cursed vampiric suggestion.

“Wade… Why are you here?” Peter felt exposed as he sat in the chair across from Wade after granting him access to his home.

He wasn’t wearing his suit either. This was the first time they had seen each other like this. Peter would be lying to himself if he thought Wade didn’t know his name and face already.

Shutting off your mind to such a creature wasn’t as easy as lying to the entire demon race about being a demon yourself.

He fought hard to not stare at the beautiful icy and shimmering blue eyes hidden in pale skin with tons of light pink scars. He read that vampirism heals all bodies. Wade must have been terribly scarred before he was changed. The thought was depressing.

“I know a secret.” His sing song voice was as adorable as it was terrifying. Wade wasn’t the most subtle.

“What kind of secret?” Peter swallowed around the hot knot in his throat.

“That Peter Parker is in fact human, not an arachnid fiend.” The twisted smile playing his lips showed off his elongated canines.

“Uh… I…” Peter scooted back in his chair, trying to escape this conversation and room.

Did he also know that the student found him attractive? He concluded it was more than likely true.

“I won’t tell anyone, love…” The vampire said softly to soothe his companion.

“Why?”

“I don’t have a pack anymore. I need an ally.” He looked over the lightly freckled face staring at him. “As do you.”

The young and ever hopeful teen stared at the gorgeous glowing undead creature before him.

Thoughts of kissing and tasting him flourished in his still maturing brain. Those sinful budding ideas darkened, wanting to nourish the devil before him with his blood.

He would be made into sweet red wine, body plucked like perfectly ripe fruit and pressed for every ounce of juice in his veins.

Fire ran through his skin at the fantasy. He wasn’t sure if it was his own fantasy or if Wade was projecting.

He wanted to be Wade’s ally, agreeing with more enthusiasm than he planned.

  
~

 

**Vampires and Their Lust for Blood**

The name Deadpool was moniker bestowed on Wade Wilson for his ability to bring as much death and destruction expected of a vampire lord.

His pack was a force of nature that wasn’t easily contained. All four of them wanted nothing more than to watch the world burn. Their bond forged over centuries of bloodlust and carnage. Each holds a key to the success of being the most brutal tribe of original vampires known as the X-Force.

The leader, Cable, is a man with a large god complex. Able to be just and righteous in battle.

Domino and CopyCat are more succubus than vampire. Able to hold their own in battle.

Deadpool is a weapon. Able to finish the battle.

The willowy veil to the land of the living dropping threatened the very existence of blood drinkers who already had free range to humans. Now they were monitored and forced into civilian life.

Bloodlust isn’t something that is easily controlled, and these ancient creatures have been indulging long enough to make change nearly impossible.

None held onto the resistance to change like the X-Force.

In the years of war between hell’s creatures and earth dwellers, this small group took more lives than the rest of the demonic side combined.

Part of the treaty specifically called for this tribe to disband or be imprisoned.

Not wanting to disband, despite Wade’s pleads of peace, the three remaining X-Force shunned him.

Turned away by the whole vampire community, Deadpool was dubbed a traitor.

Rogue.

Until a little spider caught his attention.

  
~

**  
Hunting Patterns, Stalking Grounds, and Food Sources**

It happened more and more often that the vampire would team up with the little human hero.

Wade was utterly fascinated with Peter. Why would a human risk his life for a monster? The thought alone gave him chills. It showed strength and passion that he had never seen or felt before.

Admittedly, it was clouding his mind. He wanted that passion. Not within himself, but pointed at him.

It was proving to be more complicated than he had thought to achieve that. He still drank from humans, still hunted them down, and still manipulated their minds into accepting and forgetting. The hero wasn’t very fond of that sort of carnage which is how they wound up arguing in the rural fields outside of the city.

“-that you have to eat. I really do. But I don’t want to see it. I don’t want you to kill them either!”

“I don’t kill them. Not anymore.” Deadpool held his ground as he stood in close proximity to the hero. He was telling the truth, whether the other believed it was solely up to him.

Spider-Man let out a long sigh, “… I still don’t want to see it, Pool.”

Disgusting. The word was the only thing standing clearly in Peter’s mind.

Having watched the vampire run off through the woods to stalk his prey left him feeling shaky with anxiety.

He followed him. He had to be sure he wouldn’t kill.

Running through the tall dormant trees as fast as he could and the anxiety he felt had made his heart pound at a rate he’s never felt before.

What if he didn’t make it in time? What is he had to see yet another human die at the hands of a…monster?

Was Wade really a monster? Yes, he was a vampire. But he had been kind and understanding towards Peter. Even offering friendship and respect when no one else would.

The connection between them was constantly growing and evolving.

Evolving into what?

The question bounced around his skull and scattered mind as he skid to a halt at the edge of the clearing. In dim light slipping through the canopy of bare limbs and branches was Wade.

His hands tightly pressing a young hiker to his body as his unmasked mouth remained latched to the bare _~offered~_ neck. Highly erotic and intimate, and seemingly consensual. Peter couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy towards the hiker. He had thought about this very scenario many a times, only recently had he been in the position of the hiker. He couldn’t help it! The attachment to Wade was becoming too great.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Wade pulled his mask down as he continued to stand in front Peter. Inwardly disappointed with upsetting his only friend.

Peter shook his head, “Thank you, Wade. I think… we should get back. You can come over, we can watch tv?”

This seemed to perk the vampire up. “Sure. I get to pick this time though.”

Peter chuckled as he watched the red and clad body before him through the eye plates of his mask. “Of course. I’ll meet you there okay?”

Wade’s smile was visible under the mask. “I’ll pick up food!”

“Even though it does nothing for you.”

“I’ll have you know that ashy pizza is quite good.” Wade concluded as he eyed the smaller man before him.

He really didn’t care what it was he was doing with the human, spending time with him was the only thing he looked forward to.

He moved closer to his human companion. Close enough to share his breath. He’d craved the life running through him.

Craved the fertile seed pooling within him. But he couldn’t indulge his primal desires.

Not with this one. He was the only ally he had.

But still. He inhaled as he leaned in closer. “Be careful getting home.”

Peter nodded his head, thankful for the mask yet again. His blush was rampant and his breathing picked up. This unspoken thing between them was constantly growing. They would have to speak of it sooner or later.

But for now, he backed up and waved his hand. Despite being _disgusted_  by Wade’s feeding habits he wanted this creature around him. “… See you in a bit!”

~

  
**Victim of Racial Persecution**

“Rise and shine, pet.” The voice was booming, commanding, and irritating. Peter opened his eyes slowly as a piercing pain tore through his head and throat.

Dimly lit walls met his returning vision. They were covered in strange tattered fabric, and the smell of the place reminded him of Wade. Musty, damp, and coppery.

“Wh-Where am I?”

“In the good hands of the X-Force.” Came a smooth and sultry female voice to the side of him.

The human tilted his head to try and see her. Glinting night vision leered at him.

~ _Vampires~_

He shifted in an attempt to rise, realizing that he was bound and immobile on the cold wet ground of some musty cave. A soft sound of protest escaped him.

“Wade will find me.” He slurred out to his captors earning laughter and snarls.

“Yes, Wade will find you. He will find his human pet dead and come crawling back to us.” That booming voice again. Peter really didn’t like the voice or the owner, even though he couldn’t see anything besides the man’s beefy arms and menacingly hard chest. All covered in black leather.

These vampires knew he was human, probably smelled it the moment they took his mask off. Or maybe just all vampires could tell. Either way, it was unsettling.

“Bait? Really?” Peter snarked, receiving a heavy handed slap across the face. He could see the man now. He was nose to nose with him and holding his head in place with his gigantic hands.

“Bait and a food source is all you will ever be.”

“If you are asking me out on a date, you could have taken the proper gentleman route instead of kidnapping me like a-“ another and much harder slap across the face this time. Peter could taste his blood coming from his now busted lip.

The air shifted at the scent of blood dripping freely.

Predators.

“Let’s just kill him, Nathan. His smell is driving me insane.” This voice came from the other side of the room, another female. She came into view. Her eyes glared red, contrasting her pale blue skin and white hair.

Nathan looked back at her. Peter noticed just how big this guy was, and just how white his hair was as well.

_Why does everyone have white hair?_

Pulled from those thoughts rather quickly as a gloved hand ran up his thigh. It was the other vampiress, he finally caught a glimpse of her. Blue skin as well, and blue hair.

 _Good. Not everyone has white hair_.

“He’s so feisty, Nathan. Let us have him.” As she spoke her elongated canines remained revealed. Wade did this when he was stalking and preying.

_I really am going to be food_

“No. We are sharing this one. We must all work together to remind our wayward brother that there is no place for him to hide and no one to accept him until he finally killed.”

Peter was starting to seethe with every word dripping from this guy. He must be the leader. The one who banished Wade. The one who turned away a broken creature.

“You are really making your food source annoyed instead of scared.”

A hiss against his ear shut him up. Lips touched his neck and he was ready. Ready to accept death.

Large hands pulled him up and set him on top of a stone table. Before he was pinned down he realized it wasn’t a table. It was a sealed coffin.

A mausoleum? Typical vampire hunting and dwelling grounds.

He tried and failed rapidly to struggle and escape as the three creatures held him down. Each vampiress had one of his arms in a firm grasp while pulling the suit material back. While the scruffy brute leader was holding his head and neck in place.

All three leaned down and looked at his body closely. “Painful and swift.”

Everything became a long painful blur before Peter. His anxiety and panic forced his heart to pound against his sternum. A loud buzzing accompanied the pain.

Three sets of fangs ripped into his flesh, each pulling his body and insides in different directions. Then they stopped, gurgling and sizzling sounds replaced his flesh tearing.

He couldn’t quite lift his head or move his mouth. Sharp and searing pain flared his mouth, cheeks, eyes, fingers, chest, and stomach.

If rage were a disease and not a feeling, he would be plagued with it right now.

Something wasn’t right.

The world was too noisy, too vivid, too busy.

A trio of thuds resonated from the stone ground as well as heavy footsteps. Cold hands touched his face, accompanied by glinting icy blue eyes.

“Love?”

Wade. Wade was here, and his voice was as soft and air as feathers ruffling.

“Wade…” His voice wasn’t normal. Small and needy.

“Oh. Love. This is amazing.” Wade’s eyes were so expressive and full of admiration.

“What do you mean?” Again with that small voice.

“Let’s get you home for now, my little spider.”

~

  
**Demonic Mating Rituals**

The hairs were small and covered his entire body, the chelicerae that formed over by his mouth were appropriately sized to match his facial space, his pupils expanding and consuming the whites of his eyes was uncomfortable, and feeling venom course through him was all enough to make Peter want to be left alone.

But his vampire crush wouldn’t leave.

“Wade… Please…”

“I’m not leaving you alone after such a traumatic experience.” Wade was holding out a piece of pizza for him to take.

The young and confused arachnid fiend shook his head.

An arm wrapped around his waist and Wade was in his personal space again. “When I said this was amazing, I meant it. You’re as beautiful as you were when human.”

Those icy eyes were wandering the details of his newly shifted body.

The arachnid’s breathing picked up, his heart beating as rapidly as it did when the vampires bit him. Predator. Defend.

The vampire smelled the fear coming off of him and he leaned up to place a kiss to his forehead. “I would never hurt you, spidey.”

A chitter of content escaped the young creature at the small gesture of safety.

Whether it was the earthy musk of the needle hairs, the musty air of the cold pale skin, or the connection built slowly over time is a question neither could care to consider as their creature morphed bodies pulled and shifted as one.

Peter’s bare back met the couch cushion roughly as frigid finger tips ran through the fur like hairs covering his chest and up into the same texture on his neck. The fangs of his chelicerae stiffened as he felt snarled jowl like lips on his.

The lust coursing through Wade’s morphed hunting features burned the back of Peter’s eyes as they clenched shut.

Dagger sharp canines grazed his lips and Peter pulled back to hurriedly whispered to the vampire, “If you drink from me you’ll-“

“I’m not attacking you…I’m mating you. You won’t hurt me.” His confidence was reassuring, Peter almost fully believed him.

Almost.

Even as they were undressed completely, even as their primal other worldly bodies bloomed side by side like carnal flowers.

He almost believed he wouldn’t hurt his vampire lover.

Clawed fingers ran down the long pale back covered in soft pink scars, drawing brief slits in the flesh that healed over as quickly as they cut.

He almost believed when the ancient and blood driven creature entered him. Penetrating his body in two of the most sensual ways Peter could imagine.

Hard pull of blood from his veins, and the drag of his cock inside his constricting walls was a spiritual war of good and evil, life and death, within the arachnid.

The murderous and dangerous hunter pulled away from his neck with features utterly lost in a state of bliss.

Maybe, just maybe Peter could give Wade what he wanted without killing him.

A night of blood soaked kisses, hard thrusts, hot venom dripping between their chests, and admitting their feelings while locked in soft embraces were all more than either creature could ask for.

Opening up a chapter of la dolce vita for the arachnid fiend and vampire.


End file.
